


Gw2 OC drabbles

by MemeQueenExtreme



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, not tagging anything cause i dont want this to show up anywhere GUH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueenExtreme/pseuds/MemeQueenExtreme
Summary: “It was supposed to be a simple training session”





	Gw2 OC drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble with a friend and i's commanders mostly self indulgent and getting some ideas down in text form!

It was an average, boring day like any other; Sweart was hazily swinging her new sword around in the training grounds while overhearing the light commotion of the guild not that far off; Snowyfalls and Taimi were talking tactics, Braham and Vesmir bickering while Khaki was preventing a fight, Rox and Denebolia were telling jokes back and forth, and Canach and Rytlock were who knows where, a no good lazy day. 

“Greetings Sweart.” The charr awoke from her daze and swerved on her heels and was met with Onoria; the solic, tall, and quiet sylvari that glowed a white and yellow hue. The charr’s demeanor changed rapidly as she stood tall to match the sylvari and with a soft chuckle said “Ah what's up Ono? Why are ya’ on my own lil’ side of the world?” Ignoring the questions Onoria tilted her head and questioningly asked “What are you doing?”

“O-oh im just training with my sword-”

“May i join you?”

Sweart was floored, no one really asks her to train with them; let alone Onoria! One of the scariest members of the guild in her eyes. She swallowed and responded “U-um sure i’ll get you a training-” As she turned the bipedal cat was stopped with a firm hand on her shoulder, turning her back to face the other “No need” The tall sylvari stated as she unsheathed a sword she had in her possession that she was somehow hiding behind her back shocking the charr.

With a snicker and a sly look Sweart said “Well there's no way to back out now huh?” as she moved back to make space between them and getting ready to stand in a ready stance she exclaimed with a wink “I’m not going easy on you babe!” and all she got was “Likewise.” in return.

* * *

The fight was met with a flurry of clanks from the iron of the swords, each swing was met with a parry and a counter attack; Onoria was swift but drab while Sweart was clunky but efficient, the perfect balance to keep the fight going for a while and for a while it went. The day went on and the blistering heat on top of the Elonian sun peaking in the sky was starting to drag on the two girls turning expert breaths to fatigued pants. And yet the swings continued, like they had something to show, something to prove, until Sweart found an opening and swung upward; sending the sylvari back and causing her to fall.

Sweart closed her eyes and with a triumphant ‘woop’ lifted her hands waiting for a satisfying ‘clank’ on the floor, but instead of hearing one she heard two. Confused she opened her eyes and was greeted with an unarmed, and de-helmed Onoria on the ground looking back at her. Her beautifully shaped face, her swirly branch hair, her gorgeous amber eyes, her-

“Uuuum…”

“Guh-uh uhhm…”

How long has she been standing there staring at her? It didn't matter for Onoria had grabbed her helmet and fled the scene and for a second Sweart wanted to chase after her she didn't pursue, how could she? Most of the guild member would be dead if they saw her face so why was she still here? Why WAS she still here? She just stood there; looking at the same spot while her mind was moving a million miles per second until a familiar voice woke her up from her frenzied trance.

“Hey kid what are you doing here? You missed lunch…” Rytlock worryingly asked. All he got in response was a murmur and a low growl, He survayed the makeshift arena and remarked “The arena’s sand is all kicked up! What the hell even happened?”

With a sigh she simply said “It was supposed to be a simple training session”


End file.
